


spiegel im spiegel

by showhyuks



Series: showhyuks' drabble dump [16]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Heavy Angst, M/M, after writing two non angsts in a row, duh of course you would expect this from me, undercover agent!minhyuk, you should have expected this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 11:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17324405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showhyuks/pseuds/showhyuks
Summary: minhyuk’s car is downstairs, but his shoes aren’t in their usual place by the door.hyunwoo closes the front door with a click.





	spiegel im spiegel

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this within 30 minutes. no beta because we will always die like men. 
> 
> title not related to the fic in any way, but i wrote this while listening to it.  
> enjoy.

_i’ll love you for as long as i can. i promise!_

—

hyunwoo first notices how eerily quiet the apartment is at this time of night—usually, minhyuk would be screaming at the top of his lungs, playing video games by himself, or wailing loudly because of some movie, whenever hyunwoo gets home after work. he always waits for hyunwoo to come home, so they can have dinner together, and eventually settle into bed together.

hyunwoo can hear his heart pounding a bit faster than before.

minhyuk’s car is downstairs, but his shoes aren’t in their usual place by the door.

hyunwoo closes the front door with a click.

—

_hyunwoo, hey hyunwoo! look at me, look at me! after we get married, we’ll have our honeymoon in the middle of the sea, okay? let’s hope we can see whales pass by when we do!_

—

an unread text message sent two hours ago takes hyunwoo by surprise; fuck his phone for not receiving texts right away. he should probably take on minhyuk’s advice and get a new model.

 _(1) unread message_  
 **from: minmin**  
will b home by 9 pm!!!! i think lol pease wait for me <3 i love you!!!!!!!

hyunwoo looks up at the clock above their television set.

9:14pm.

—

_yeah, i won’t let myself get hurt! i’ve been doing this since i was seventeen, and i’ve never been reckless, don’t worry! i’ll never let myself get killed._

—

hyunwoo sits on the couch with a sigh, face buried in his hands, elbows resting atop his thighs. he tries not to think about it too much, but every time his call goes into voicemail, he can feel a small piece of his heart shatter along with the _beep_.

“no,” he whispers to no one, “don’t take him away just yet.”

his call goes into voicemail for the twenty-seventh time that night.

—

“y-you know my team’s waiting for you outside, right?” he manages to wheeze out, clutching the gunshot on his chest.

korea’s most wanted drug syndicate smiles at him, _fucking smiles at him_ , and minhyuk resists the urge to use the last of his strength to punch him square in the face. he knows wonho will take care of it once they face off outside this room.

“had always wanted to shoot you by myself, so i can have the esteemed glory of killing the best undercover agent this country has to offer. too bad, it’ll be hard for me to shake off your team members waiting for me, but,” the man tips his chin up, “it’ll be easy now that you’re not there anymore.”

minhyuk spits on the man’s face.

he gets kicked on his chest, and unrelenting pain sears through him right away, but he feels the pain slowly ebb away as he hears one final gunshot.

—

_you are the best thing that has ever happened to me, hyunwoo. i will cherish you forever, adore you forever, be with you forever, love you forever._

—

hyunwoo ends the call with a light tap on his screen, mouth curling up in a smile.

a smile he knows won’t appear again for a long, long time.

“you promised forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> i’m sorry.


End file.
